In The End
by Spaz86
Summary: Okay this a depresing songfic, a main person dies! please be easy on me if you don't like it, it is my first one. oh, and it is a flash back!


Okay this is going to be one of my sadder fics, it is going to involve death, yes depressing, I know. Well on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter,** or _In The End._ **They are owned by JK Rowling and Linkin Park**

In The End

_IT starts with one…_

It was in slow motion, when I saw him falling. I don't remember what I did it was so hard. It was three months ago that he died, I am still not over it. I guess I will start in the beginning. It was our seventh year at Hogwarts, it was a week before we were supposed to go out in to the real world. Then all hell broke lose, during our Care of Magical Creatures exam, death eaters came, they said that if Harry went with them they wouldn't have to kill the rest of us. Harry was debating with himself, and we were saying, "don't go!" but some, namely, the freaks that were scared of death said for him to go, he didn't and then… they took Ron. It was horrible to see Harry's face when they grabbed him. They said if we ever wanted to see him again, we would have to come after them, then they dissaperated. We looked everywhere for him, but it was hopeless. This about when I started to crack. Harry said that I needed rest, but I knew what it was, I missed him.

_One thing I don't know why, I doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time. All I know…_

I don't know how I survived those two weeks, all the searching, not knowing where we were going. Then in the middle of the third week, we found it, the hideout of Lord Voldemort himself. I was going to find Ron no matter what! But before we took one step inside, we were captured, they put us in different cells, each with a dementor guarding it. Then I decided that I would kill myself, if only they gave you something that would help in that process, we had nothing, and then not sure on the date, they brought us out, to him. We were going to die, right then and there. They brought us into a room, it had no windows, and only one door, that was heavily guarded.

_ All I know is that time is a valuable thing watch It fly by as the pendulum swings watch count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away. It's so unreal…_

But when I got there I noticed that I was the only one there, he looked at me with a look the made me feel faint. (Not in a good way!) Then he made me an offer, he said to join him, I said no, then he brought out Ron, he said join him unless he wanted Ron dead, I froze with fear.

_ It's so unreal, Don't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on but didn't even know wasted it all, just to watch you go…_

I didn't know what to do, go with him and save Ron's life. Or, don't and kill him…

_Just to watch you go I kept every thing inside and even though I tried it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter I had to far to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter._

Ron had a look that said don't do it, but I was having doubts, I mean, I loved him, and I didn't want to be the cause of his death. I couldn't do it. But Ron had a look that said 'turn and I will never talk to you again' I was so scared tat I would lose the one I loved, I don't know how long I stood there but then he said 'well what will it be miss Granger?' And I kept standing there not knowing what to do.

_One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard…_

I stood there, shaking, and then he said a an influence to help me decide he started to point his wand at Ron…

_ In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property. Reminding myself of all the times that you fought with me I'm surprised that it got so far… Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me. In the end…_

He started to say the words, and from then on it was slow motion. 'ADVA-'

_In the end, you kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me. Will eventually, be a memory. Of a time when I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter…_

'DA'

_I put my trust in you. Push as far as I can go. For all this there is, only one thing you should know. I've put my trust, in you, pushed as far as I can go for all this there is only on thing you should know…_

'KEDVA'

_I tried so hard, and got so far._

'DA' I saw him fall, I was so scared, I am not sure what I did, but I know that for all that he sacrificed I would never, NEVER go to Voldemort.

_But in the end, it doesn'even matter, I had to fall to lose it all..._

I miss you Ron and I will never forget you.

_But in the end it doesn't even matter _


End file.
